Staring Can Get You Far
by Peinstailedbeast
Summary: Zaraki is caught staring at the Captain of Squad Thirteen. What happens when said Captain comes to Zaraki and confronts him about it. Yaoi, Lemon don't like don't read. language


Staring Can Get You Far

To say that Captain Zaraki Kenpachi of Squad Eleven was bored would be an understatement. He was craving for a fight but instead here he was at a damn Captain's meeting talking about the same shit they did last week. All he could do to ignore the annoying voice of the Captain of Squad Twelve was close his eyes and think of all the idiots he was going to kill when he got back to the division. He told those weaklings that he wasn't supposed to be disturbed for any reason, including this boring ass meeting. Zaraki growled softly to himself as he began to complain silently to himself as the meeting went on.

"Why don't we just allow Kurosaki to be on the lookout?" the soft voice of Captain Ukitake speaking interrupted Zaraki's train of thought. "We all know that with or without our permission he will take whatever actions he sees necessary to protect his town. Plus, Rukia and Renji will be there to assist him."

There was a low murmur of agreement after the Captain spoke. Of course, Zaraki wasn't paying attention to what Ukitake was saying but how his lips were moving when he said it. Zaraki didn't need Yumichika to tell him how attractive the older captain was. Out of the corner of his eye, Zaraki watched how the older captain's long silver hair outlined his soft and gentle features. He especially watched how the other captain allowed his face to reveal his emotions so easily.

Shaking his head free of the not so innocent images of the other male, Zaraki crossed his arms and grunted, "If we're all done kissing each other's asses, dismiss us already old man."

"Like you have anything important to do, all you do is throw your weight around," Soi Fon barked at the blood craving captain.

Zaraki chuckled darkly, "when you grow some tits maybe then I'll think about throwing myself on you."

Soi Fon blushed angrily and fought down the urge to cover her somewhat flat appearance. She clutched her fist and glared daggers of pure hate at the man in front of her. Before she could throw a comeback, the Head Captain slams the bottom of his cane on the wooded floor demanding silence. Soi Fon growls, her small frame shaking slightly with anger as Zaraki smirks smugly down at her. She turns her head waiting for Yamamoto to speak.

Seeing that this was the most relatively calm he was going to get the two younger captains, Yamamoto stood and spoke firmly, "For now, we will allow Ichigo Kurosaki to be our eyes and ears in the World of the Living with the aid of Renji Abarai and Rukai Kuchiki. You are dismissed."

With that Zaraki turned on his heels and was the first one out the door, he could feel Soi Fon's glare on the back on his neck which made him chuckle. He always did enjoy annoying the flat-breasted captain along with the young genius. As Zaraki neared his division's barracks, a shiver ran down his spine, as if, someone was watching him. He turned around and no one was there except for a few leaves being blown about by a passing breeze making the bells in his hair jingle. Zaraki shrugged his shoulders and continues on his way to the barracks. Once there, Zaraki decides to take a shower and retry his relaxation process before he was disturbed earlier to go to that damn meeting. He'll have to remember to rip out the tongues of the members who interrupted his peace time.

Zaraki came out of his shower dressed in a dark blue kimono that revealed most of his scared chest and his hair flowed down onto his shoulders free of the small golden bells that usually inhabited there. Stepping into his room, Zaraki noticed two things. One the side door in his room that led to the 'backyard' as Yachiru so fondly calls it was open. And two there was a familiar spiritual pressure coming from the other side of the door's threshold.

Walking towards the open door, Zaraki lent his back against it not trusting himself to look at the smiling face sitting next to him, "how long have you been here?"

"Not long," a soft voice reached Zaraki's ears.

Zaraki closed his eyes allowing the soft honey like voice envelope him, "Why are you here?"

There was a small pause before the soft words flooded Zaraki's ears again, "because I want to know why you were staring at me during the entire meeting today."

Zaraki opened his eyes and looked down to the side to be welcome with the visage of the beautiful Captain of Squad Thirteen, who was looking at him with gentle questioning eyes. Zaraki smirked shaking his head and headed back into the room and half lay on his bed closing his eyes gently. He listened as the other captain got up and walked into the room sliding the door shut behind him. Zaraki followed the sound of the light footsteps the older male made when he went to the main door of Zaraki's room. Zaraki opened his eye when he heard the lock on the door click and watched the man before him waiting for his next action.

"It's funny isn't it?" Ukitake whispered.

Zaraki crosses his arms and grunts, "What is?"

"Earlier at the meeting, when you thought that I wasn't paying attention you kept staring at me but now," Ukitake paused and looked over his shoulder catching Zaraki's gaze in his. "Now that I'm here giving you my up most attention you barely acknowledge me."

Zaraki admitted that he was an ass and didn't give a damn about other people's feelings or thoughts but he wasn't such an ass that he would ignore the sadness in the other Captain's eyes. Seeing this as the perfect opportunity, Zaraki smirks to himself and flash steps in front of the other Captain placing his hands on either side of the older male's head. Turning just in time to see Zaraki disappear from the bed, Ukitake let out a soft gasp when the other man all but pins him to the door. Looking up into the other male's eyes, Ukitake shivers as he notices lust in the man's eyes.

"Captain?" Ukitake whispers curiously and in anticipation.

Zaraki chuckles down at the other man, "so it's attention that you want." Bringing his face closer so his lips just ghost over the one's in front of him, Zaraki lowers his voice an octave, "I'm sure I can give you that . . . and more."

Ukitake shivered as Zaraki spoke. Not being able to take the other Captain's teasing anymore, Ukitake leaned forward making their lips touch more firmly against each other. Zaraki smirked at the older male's actions and fisted one of his hands in the other's long white hair deepening the kiss. Moaning at Zaraki's roughness, Ukitake slipped his tongue out and licks Zaraki's lips in askance. Zaraki happily oblige and opens his mouth allowing Ukitake in and roughly fights the shorter man for dominance. Ukitake groans letting Zaraki win their little battle and rocks his body into the man above him wanting more contact than simple kissing. Getting the message, Zaraki pulls away from Ukitake and observes his work. Ukitake's eyes were closed tight from the intensity of the kiss, he was breathing heavily, his full lips were slightly swollen and there was a dark blush across the rim of his nose. Zaraki chuckles as he watches the other male slowly open his eyes and pouts at him for stopping.

"So you liked that?" Zaraki asks smugly.

Ukitake moves his arms from around Zaraki's neck, where he rested them during their kiss, and moved them to the man's chest making sure that the pads on his fingers caress ever muscle possible.

Looking up at Zaraki, Ukitake presses his lips to the other's lightly before stating, "I did but I'm sure there is more where that came from."

Zaraki growls seductively and attacks the man in front of him bringing them into another rough kiss before lowering his lips to Ukitake's neck sucking and licking the soft skin just as rough. Ukitake was enjoying every bit of the rough treatment but he wanted to be able to feel it all without worrying that his legs would give up.

Grabbing a handful of inky black hair, Ukitake tugged hard making Zaraki stop his ministrations.

"Bed," was all the older man said before he pushed Zaraki off him and led him to said place.

Zaraki grunted but allowed himself to be led none the less. He was slightly confused when Ukitake turned around and stripped him of his kimono before pushing him down on the edge of the bed. He looked up at Ukitake questioningly. Ukitake chuckled lightly at Zaraki before he began to slowly strip himself of his Captain's Uniform. Zaraki sat up more comfortably as more and more of the older man's milky white flesh was revealed to him. When he was down teasing Zaraki, Ukitake sauntered to the man kneeling gracefully between his legs. Zaraki grinned lustfully and spread his legs wider so the other male could have some room to work with.

Ukitake eyes wondered down the other male's glorious body until they landed on the man's proud erection which was waiting for him to begin. Smiling sweetly to Zaraki, Ukitaki leant forward to the man's sac taking it in his mouth pulling and messaging it with his teeth without actually biting it. Zaraki groaned flinching at the wonderful and somewhat unexpected sensation. Ukitake looked up when he felt something wet touch his top lip. He saw that Zaraki's erection was already leaking pre-cum and sliding down the swollen vain. Releasing Zaraki's sac, Ukitake licked his lips sampling the white substance that stained his redden lips. Enjoying what he tasted, he leant forward and licked the single trail that had escape from the slit of Zaraki's swollen organ to the base and forcing the tip of his tongue into the slit. Zaraki gritted his teeth and clutched his fingers into the sheets trying to control his body.

Ukitake locked his gaze with Zaraki and wrapped his lips around the man's erection swirling his tongue around making it nice and wet. Ukitake pulled back slightly before kissing and sucking the side of Zaraki's member praising it. If it was any other time he would have been able to control himself but not today, Zaraki growled darkly making that his only warning. Understanding the growl, Ukitake stopped his lips wondering and took Zaraki back into his mouth breaking eye contact as he concentrated on taking all ten inches in his mouth. Slowly, Ukitake took inch by inch of the other man in his throat pausing at times to keep himself relax and fight his gagging reflex. Once he took all of Zaraki in his warm, wet cavern, Ukitake began to slowly bob his head testing his reflexes.

Zaraki looked down impressed as he watched the older man deep throat him entirely on his first try. Out of all his lovers none of them could even get half way, hell even Yumichika still has trouble taking six or seven inches. Zaraki was taking from his thoughts when he felt the other man's teeth scraping the sides of his already painful erection. He moaned loudly when Ukitake repeated his actions. Zaraki looked down at the other man with a raised eyebrow as he saw a hint of anger in the man's eyes. Ukitake added pressure with his teeth this time as he dragged his teeth up Zaraki's member. Zaraki hissed but understood that the other man must of sense him thinking about other things instead of concentrating solely on what they were doing. Nodding, Zaraki petted the man's head gently in apology and kept his hand there. Leaning back on his other hand, Zaraki closed his eyes and allowed himself to just feel what Ukitake was doing to him and enjoy it to its fullest.

Ukitake's eyes soften as he watch Zaraki relax and enjoy himself. Letting up on the pressure, Ukitake covered his teeth with his lips and started a simple hard but enjoyable sucking motion as he bobbed his head, swallowing occasionally to add to Zaraki's pleasure. Zaraki's moans became louder as he felt the pressure in his stomach increase rapidly. Burying his hand deeply within Ukitake's hair, Zaraki came hard and deep inside of the other male's mouth. Using the tug to his hair as warning, Ukitake pulled back till his lips were wrapped securely around Zaraki's tip and the rest was being stoked by his hand. Ukitake swallowed most of Zaraki's salty warm essence before pulling back and pumping Zaraki's member hard as the rest of Zaraki's cum squirted in his face, hair, and down his neck. Zaraki watched in pour amazement as Ukitake purposely allowed himself to be covered in his sperm.

"_Who knew that the respectable Captain of Squad Thirteen was such a slut?" _ Zaraki thought as he continued to watch Ukitake lick himself clean of Zaraki before cleaning Zaraki quite thoroughly with his tongue.

Chuckling to himself, Zaraki grabbed Ukitake by his hand and pulled the smaller male to him until he was sitting in his lap. Zaraki kissed the man and growled lustfully as he tasted himself on the man's lips and tongue. Ukitake moaned when he felt Zaraki's lips on his. He began whimpering softly as he rolled his hips into the younger man he was sitting on. Zaraki groan as his dick began to harden again at the beautiful man on top of him actions. Picking Ukitake up, Zaraki placed the smaller male at the top of his bed as he climbed on top of him.

Ukitake pulled away to catch his breath placing his hands firmly on Zaraki's shoulders. When his breathing got some what under control, Ukitake looked up at Zaraki with lust filled eyes and rocked his hips up towards the other male wantonly. Zaraki panted lightly as his eyes admired the man beneath him, even though, he just came he knew that he needed to release soon especially with his dick throbbing painfully again. He couldn't believe that the white haired beauty beneath him could make his body react in such a way and so quickly.

Zaraki grunted trying to keep what little control on his body that he had, "If you keep doing that I won't be able to go gentle."

"Whoever said that I wanted you to be gentle?" Ukitake smirked allowing his darker side to show.

Zaraki was taken aback by this but a smirk of his own found a way to his lips, "bare with me then."

Ukitake looked at Zaraki confused before a high pitched scream tore through his swollen red lips forcing him to shut his eyes. Zaraki had thrust all ten inches deep inside of the soft spoken Captain without a true warning.

"Shit," Ukitake growled as he glared at Zaraki through one eye. "I said that you didn't have to be gentle. Not that you couldn't fucking prepare me."

"What foul language for the respectable Captain of Squad Thirteen to use," Zaraki chuckled trying not to move his hips as he kissed the older male gentle. "Plus, I told you to let me be gentle."

Ukitake's glare turned into a pout as he tried to ignore the tears swelling in his eyes from the pain, "Yes, you did but you never said that you wouldn't prepare me.

Zaraki's voice soften as he saw the tears in the other male's eyes, "Does it truly hurt that much?"

"What the hell do you think?" Ukitake snapped turning his head as the tears began to leak from his eyes.

Catching sight of the tears before the man could fully turn his face from him, Zaraki's eyes softened. He didn't mean to cause the beautiful Captain pain but that's exactly what he did. Sighing, Zaraki nuzzles the older male's neck, kissing, and licking it in apology.

Giving a sigh of his own, Ukitake petted Zaraki's head lightly, "its ok just go slowly so I can adjust."

Zaraki nodded his head claiming the other's lips before rocking his hips slowly. Ukitake hissed as Zaraki moved inside him. The feeling was pure torture and it hurt so much. Ukitake tried to blink back the tears that tried to force themselves free but it wasn't working and some slipped through. Seeing that the other was still in pain, Zaraki stopped all movements and was on the verge of pulling out when Ukitake shook his head indicating him not to.

"Just give me a minute," the soft spoken Captain grunted.

Taking a deep breath, Ukitake rolled his hips. He gritted his teeth and kept doing it trying to get his body use to the other man inside him. Zaraki watched as the older male tried his hardest to adjust to him. He wanted so much to let him but the way the other man was moving on his aching member was absolute torture and he didn't know how much longer he could hold out. Plus, he was getting a fucking cramp in his leg. Trying not to thrust into the Captain beneath him, Zaraki tried readjusting himself to get the cramp out his leg. As he was doing this, a major shock went up his leg making him thrust into the man at the unexpected feeling. Ukitake arched his back and a small whimper fell from his lips as Zaraki thrust in him.

"Do that again," Ukitake breathed as he looked at Zaraki.

Zaraki thrust back into to the man beneath him.

Ukitake shook his head as he clutches his eyes tight, "no not there."

Looking down at the pain on the other's face, Zaraki repositioned his hips and rocked into Ukitake. He smirked when he say the older male snapped his eyes open and gasp with a pleasurable smile on his face. Making sure that he continued hitting Ukitake's sweet spot, Zaraki pounded into the other Captain happy, that he no longer had to hold back any more. Ukitake wrapped his long legs around Zaraki's hips forcing the man to thrust deeper inside him.

"Harder," Ukitake moaned into the other's ear.

Zaraki shivered as he felt the warm breath on his neck but he wasn't going to give in so easily, not without something in return.

"Beg for it," Zaraki grunted watching how the pleasure ran over Ukitake's beautiful and slightly sweaty face.

Ukitake moaned and locked his gaze with Zaraki, "fuck me . . . please . . . mmm . . . fuck me nice and hard till I pass out."

Zaraki growled loudly at the plea and put all his strength into his thrusts. He put so much behind it that the whole bed began banging into the wall every time he pounded into the older male beneath him. Ukitake had tears in his eyes but never asked for the other Captain to stop his rough treatment, especially since he did beg for it. He enjoyed the pleasure spiked pain that ran up his spine. Ukitake knew that he was defiantly going to be bleeding when they were done but he didn't care as long as Zaraki kept aiming for his prostate and giving him pleasure the younger man could be as rough with him as he wanted to be. Zaraki groan he couldn't hold back anymore but he sure as hell wasn't going to cum before his uke.

"Zaraki!" Ukitake yelped when said man began to unexpectedly and quite harshly pump his member.

Zaraki just growled down at the other man as he pumped the man faster as he felt himself slipping. Ukitake groan as Zaraki's warm hand speed up and noticed that the younger of the two was extremely close. To help with the process, Ukitake clutched his muscles gripping Zaraki even tighter than he already was and began rocking his hips faster to meet Zaraki's painful yet enjoyable thrusts.

"Shit," Zaraki moaned as he flared his spiritual pressure and came deep within Ukitake.

Ukitake eyes widen considerably as he felt his companion's spiritual pressure increase drastically. With the feeling of being filled and Zaraki's energy, Ukitake screamed as he came hard on their chests even getting some on Zaraki's chin and blacking out for a few seconds.

Zaraki pulled out and collapsed next to the smaller Captain panting loudly not caring that he couldn't get his breath under control, "damn, you're the best fuck I ever had in a long time."

Moaning Ukitake rolled over and culled up around Zaraki resting his head on the younger man's shoulder, "I'm glad you enjoyed it but . . ."

"But what?" Zaraki asked pulling the smaller male closer to him and running his hand throw the man's hair while looking down at him questioningly.

Ukitake licked his lips and brushed them against Zaraki's ear and whispered, "You never made me pass out."

Zaraki shivered and chuckled darkly, "I'm sure we can work on that."

Smiling, Ukitake nodded his head and snuggled into Zaraki's side. Zaraki smirk down at the other man and shook his head. Remembering the rough treatment he gave the older Captain, Zaraki snaked his hand between them and forced Ukitake's legs apart before pushing two fingers inside the man. Ukitake moaned and gentle rocked his hips onto the intruding digits enjoying the feeling of being filled with something. Zaraki smirked at Ukitake's slutty actions but his smirk quickly faded when he saw there was just as much blood on his fingers as there was cum.

Sensing Zaraki slightly stiffen once he removed his fingers, Ukitake looked up and saw how much blood was on Zaraki's fingers and sighed, "Guess we're going to have to work on that too."

Zaraki nodded at the man in his arms then gasp when Ukitake began sucking on his bloody fingers. Licking his lips, Ukitake sat up and stretched and swung his legs off the side of the bed. Zaraki could tell that the white haired beauty was in pain but he could tell that the he was slightly enjoying it which meant only one thing.

"You truly are a masochist, aren't you?" Zaraki looked the other man over smirking slightly.

Ukitake turned his head to the other on the bed. Zaraki could see Ukitake's usually bright and caring eyes darken at his question and a smirk appear on the other's face. Instead of answering, Ukitake hummed and stood up heading towards the bathroom with a slight limp. Zaraki shook his head chuckling and watched the other's ass as it swayed as the older man walked away.

Ukitake stopped at the bathroom door and turned around fully to look at the younger man on the bed smirking, "let's see what else you can find out."

Zaraki looked the man over enjoying the sight and seeing a small pink trail running down the man's leg making him look slightly slutty at the moment.

"How can the most respectable and dependable Captain in all of Seiretai, be such a whore?" Zaraki stood up his smirk deepening.

Ukitake crossed his arms and pouted, "There's a big difference of someone being a whore, which I'm not. And someone acting slutty, which is questionable."

"Then I guess you should teach me the difference," Zaraki chuckled darkly as he began to walk towards the room's other inhabitant.

Giving Zaraki a devious look, Ukitake flipped his long hair across his shoulder curving his finger indicating Zaraki to follow him as he walked into the bathroom turning on the shower. Zaraki gave a low growl that was almost animalistic as he too entered the bathroom where a very horny Ukitake awaited to start their lesson.


End file.
